Shooting Star
by tsusami
Summary: complete- alternative ending loaded (RinSess) 15 year old Rin confronts her feelings for Sesshoumaru, but can he ever get past his hatred for humans? my first fan fic please RnR warning- contains spoilers if you havent seen up to ep 80
1. Prologue

Here is my first fan fiction. A sad attempt to recapture the essence of Rumiko Takahashi's beloved characters, or so I think. No, I didn't come up with these characters myself. They are the creation of the great Rumiko Takahashi in her series Inu Yasha, for all those who may actually not have seen it. So don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 1 "Ah, a shooting star." I wish to be with Sesshoumaru sama forever.  
  
"Come Rin. Don't fall behind."  
  
"Hai, Sesshoumaru sama." Rin smiled inwardly to herself as she ran to catch up to the youkai. She remembered this same scene years before, when her ten year old self had made the same wish. And yet here she was, five years later, still following every path he chose to walk. Rin's smile manifested physically despite herself. His silver hair glimmered in the moonlight, his face as beautiful as the day she first stumbled upon him in the forest. His face, unmarred despite the battles he had fought. Perhaps it was his father's sword that protected him, tenseiga; or perhaps it was simply because he was too strong to truly get hurt. Well. . . there were those few times. Rin recalled the story about Inu Yasha, the hanyou half brother that cut off his arm and nearly killed him that day she found him in the forest. She couldn't help but thank him for that day. But that was the power of the sword. . Tetsusaiga. Rin looked down at the sword that hung at her waist. Inu Yasha had given it to her years ago after he became human and disappeared into another world. He knew Sesshoumaru would not take it from her forcefully, though she never had any use for it. Despite his cool exterior, Rin knew Sesshoumaru cared. She had been kidnapped once by a demon they called Naraku. But he had come then, and he had saved her. After that he had always protected her. Even in the face of unexpected battle, Sesshoumaru found ways to make sure she was safe long before any enemy was sufficiently near. So many times, he had just left her alone with Jaken, but her insistence on following him in those precocious pre- teen years made him stop.  
  
Another memory to giggle over. She had been so afraid that night, two years ago when she followed Sesshoumaru despite his commands. He knew she came as soon as she set out, but she didn't know that. It was her ignorance and unpredictability that nearly got him hurt. She had been so afraid to face him after that. The silence between them as they walked home was unbearable. Home? Rin reflected. They had wandered so long, that they really had no home. Her home was wherever Sesshoumaru was. Sesshoumaru led the life of a wanderer. He sought the youkai of the world that promised a challenge, but seemed to be disappointed every time. Only Inu Yasha could get to him.  
  
Rin sighed at the memory. Inu Yasha nearly killed him that time. It was the girl that held him back, and even then Sesshoumaru had difficulty accepting defeat.  
  
"Filthy hanyou." She remembered the cold stare that went with those words. He seemed to lose his passion for battle since then. Perhaps his brother was the only one who could match him. But he was gone now. As she got older, Rin realized that all those battles she had once thought so exhilarating were annoyances to Sesshoumaru. His attempts were rarely as much as half hearted. Instead he wandered aimlessly searching for the one thing he never seemed to find: satisfaction.  
  
They stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking a sleeping village neatly laid out beneath them. Wisps of smoke curled from long extinguished fires and everyone was at peace. Everything that was human anyway. Rin could detect the faint houki of a youkai dwelling suspiciously near the village. Even from this distance, Rin knew it was a lesser youkai in comparison to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Come Rin, there's nothing here."  
  
"You're not going to fight Sesshoumaru-sama?"  
  
"No." He smoothly turned and walked the other way, his long silver hair gracefully following.  
  
Rin hesitated by the edge of the cliff. A faint sense of familiarity lingered in her mind. "Inu Yasha forest!" she blurted out before clamping her mouth down quickly. Had Sesshoumaru hoped to find his brother? No, it wasn't possible. They both knew that he was gone. Rin looked over the town closely. The well, the small village, and the grave of the miko that once guarded the shikon no tama. All was as it had been years before when she had been there. . . the day Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru fought.  
  
The youkai's houki grew stronger and suddenly Rin could see its shadow creeping closer to the village. Then the unexpected began. Tetsusaiga began to pulse. Rin caught her breath. Never had the sword reacted to anything. Could it be this village?  
  
Sesshoumaru slowed to a halt and turned. He too had felt the pulse of the sword.  
  
"Tetsusaiga," he whispered. "So you finally awake. Who are you trying to protect now?"  
  
"Maybe the sword wants to save the people in the village?" Rin nearly jumped with excitement. Fifteen and still childish as the day Sesshoumaru saved her.  
  
"Ignore it, let's go."  
  
"But. . . " Rin lingered. She looked down at the unsuspecting village. Rin had never made a lasting relationship with any human before. The only one who had ever accepted her was Sesshoumaru, but it seemed wrong to let all the innocent people die. The innocent children and babies. . .  
  
"Yosh! I'm going to go save them. I'll be right back Sesshoumaru- sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru raised a brow at her but made no objection. Rin, taking advantage of his surprise, ran down the quickest path to the village.  
  
She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, adrenaline pumping due to the anticipation of her solo battle.  
  
A woman's scream drew her attention. A baby's cry pierced the still night and led Rin to her destination.  
  
A small hut at the edge of the village had been broken into. A middle aged man was knocked out, bleeding heavily on the floor, the baby wrapped in a bundle screaming relentlessly, and a woman, caught by the wrists by a beautiful green haired youkai. The woman screamed as he slowly slid his tongue up her neck, smiling.  
  
"Yes, you will be quite delicious." His nose perked up. "But what is that unusual scent?" He turned around and held Rin with seductive green eyes. It was like a spell. She couldn't turn away. Locked by his gaze, Rin suddenly lost some of her enthusiasm.  
  
Stay calm she tried to remind herself. Just like Sesshoumaru sama. But the youkai released the woman and came towards Rin. The fire cast an eerie glint on his smooth pale skin, his movements fluid under his long, teal robe. The woman cowered in a corner while Rin reached for the sword.  
  
"Stop right there or I'll use Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Oh. Should I be scared?" The youkai grinned as he looked over Rin. "You smell of human and youkai. A powerful one too. And such a pretty maid." his eyes roamed over her. "I always did prefer maids. It should make an interesting taste."  
  
Rin grew uncomfortable under his gaze. Never had anyone looked at her like that. His eyes looked hungry, mischief gleaning just below the surface. She pulled out the sword and lunged at him, but he dodged it smoothly.  
  
"Huh?" Rin blinked. The sword was still old and rusty, unlike the huge blade she had seen it transform into when Inu Yasha wielded it. Why hadn't it transformed?  
  
The youkai chuckled. "You'll never get anywhere with that rusted piece of junk."  
  
Rusty or not, it was all she had. Clenching her teeth, she lunged at him again, but he was too quick. He grinned, mishievious eyes laughing at her failed attempts. She swung at him a few more times, until, catching him in a careless moment of laughter, the tip reached and scratched his perfect complexion. Small beads of blood formed along the wound and suddenly his eyes were no longer laughing.  
  
"I. . ." Rin failed to react quickly enough as the youkai lunged for her. She squealed, covering her eyes, but when all was quiet a few moments later, she peeked an eye open. The youkai's once seductive eyes now bulged, his throat firmly grasped by Sesshoumaru's hand.  
  
"It's a pity," Sesshoumaru murmured. "I really hoped to see Tetsusaiga's power once more. But then its power was also never meant to be used by humans. As for you. . ." His hand glowed a faint green. The poison spread onto the youkai's throat, melting the flesh til it collapsed. Rin stepped back in surprise. The youkai was obviously weaker than her Sesshoumaru-sama. His use of power was rather unnecessary. It was the first time in a long series of battles, that she detected the faintest hint of emotion.  
  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru turned and left.  
  
Rin looked over at the dead man against the wall, the child still screaming for the mother that still huddled in a corner. Her heart went out to them. What had her parents been like, before the youkai destroyed them? Would she have had a normal life if they had been spared? It's no use thinking about those things now, she silently berated herself. She turned to face the startled villagers that had assembled during the ordeal, their rakes and spears clasped shakily in their determined hands. They looked on in fear at Sesshoumaru and Rin as they passed before them. Another villager meekly made his way into the cottage to check on the couple. Rin looked back at them, almost jealous. They cared about the family. Why hadn't anyone cared for her those childhood days she spent "stealing" from a river that wasn't hers, or a garden on land she had no rights to. An orphan so young, made an outcast because no one would claim her.  
  
Rin followed Sesshoumaru in silence. Her thoughts tumbled forth till her mouth could no longer hold them. "What was the youkai going to do to the woman?"  
  
"Eat her."  
  
"Oh." Rin shuddered as she remembered the look in his eyes when he looked her over. "Then what does he do with the husbands and children of those he attacks?"  
  
"Anything. Those youkai only eat woman's flesh. Particularly ripe maidens."  
  
Anger filled her. To be singled out by youkai, family disregarded or destroyed merely for the sake of satisfying his malicious appetite.  
  
"I would never let a youkai touch me if it meant separating me from my baby. No matter what, I will always be there for my children!"  
  
Sesshoumaru paused. "You wish to leave me Rin?"  
  
The voice was calm, emotionless monotone, except for the tiniest tint of surprise. Rin herself was completely taken aback by the question. "No. Of course not. How could I possibly? "  
  
"You are not my prisoner Rin. You are free to join whatever village you choose and lead a human life." Sesshoumaru finished, continuing a brisk pace down the forest path.  
  
Rin was stunned. Leave Sesshoumaru sama? Lead a normal human life? Love a human when all the ones she had known had rejected her?  
  
"No! I cannot be with humans. I can't love them. . .I want to be with Sesshoumaru sama. Always!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back on her icily. "You would give birth to a filthy hanyou?" the coolness in his voice gave no reflection of the ferocity she saw in those fiery amber eyes. "Do you think I would ever bring myself to touch a disgusting human?" He nearly sneered before turning to resume his brisk pace.  
  
Rin didn't know what was happening inside, but it hurt more than any childhood memory, frightened her more than any demon she had encountered and confused her more than anything she had experienced in her young life. It was true. He had never touched her in the course of their companionship. She had never felt more than the piercing blade he wielded when it brought her back to life. She had never known Sesshoumaru to touch a human, or to even be able to bear being near them for long. She was the exception. For so long, she had abided his coldness, but she was startled by the stare in the green eyed youkai's stare. She had been startled into the realization that there was something she was missing, when his alluring eyes looked her over. A promise of something terrifying yet exciting that she had yet to experience. She knew something was missing from her life. And then it happened. A tear rolled down her cheek, as cold as the emptiness she suddenly felt inside. The same emptiness she was sure inhabited Sesshoumaru's heart.  
  
It had been a long time since she cried. Not since her childhood the day she died, her small body ripped apart by wolf youkai looking for a meal. But now the tears were falling and all she could do was watch as Sesshoumaru's bleary form walked away.  
  
Matte. . .Don't leave me. Not you too. Rin began running, her heart pounding at the thought of what she was doing. Before he could turn around, she threw her arms around him and clasped him tightly. His body was warm and strong, terrifyingly so. She could feel the power emanating from under his soft clothes and sense the growing rage her touch provoked. He was a pure youkai and she had dared defile him with her human touch. Sesshoumaru slid out of her grasp and turned on her with a deadly expression she had seen reserved for the worse youkai. Rin cowered when she realized he was beginning to transform into his true form. Rin shut her eyes and cried. She had seen his true from only a few times. Kowai.  
  
"Look at me Rin," his youkai voice thundered. His voice pierced her deeper than any blade. "Is this the demon you want to love?" Rin opened her eyes to the fierce white dog towering over her. His white coat shone beautifully in the moonlight, but his piercing eyes and sharp fangs promised death.  
  
Kowai. Why is he doing this to me? He hardly ever transforms.  
  
"You wish to leave me Rin?" The words echoed in her mind. Did she imagine it earlier when she thought a trace of sadness teetered on the edge of that calm voice?  
  
She looked up at the large dog demon, her fear subsiding while she quieted her sobs. Carefully she approached him. Sesshoumaru stepped back as though being near her was disgusting enough, but her compassionate eyes seemed to quiet his bestial growl. She walked straight up, no longer afraid, and embraced his paw. She felt his body recoil, startled almost by her touch. But she held onto him gently, resting her head against his fur.  
  
"Kowai. Sesshoumaru-sama is scary sometimes, but it's okay. I'll never leave Sesshoumaru-sama, no matter how scared I get. Sesshoumaru-sama ga daisuki. . ." The tears came out again and trickled onto his fur. "Gomenasai Sesshoumaru-sama."  
  
But Sesshoumaru raged at her words, kicking Rin hard against a tree. Her vision blurred from the tears and the wound she felt throbbing in the back of her head. Suddenly everything made no sense to her anymore. "Sesshoumaru-sama, gomen ne?" But she could hardly make out his form. The sharp pain in her head dulled her other senses and her vision grew to darkness. 'Gomen ne?' She whispered into the comfort of sleep. 


	2. Wish

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the characters in it are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
"Now what do we have here?" Rin opened her eyes slowly.  
  
"Ittai," her hand clutched the sensitive spot in the back of her head. She felt the scab where the blood had clotted. It took her a moment before she realized she was not alone. "Who are you?"  
  
The old woman chuckled. Her face was round and jolly despite the patch over her right eye. Rin noticed that she carried a basket and wore the garments of a miko.  
  
"Perhaps I should be asking you that question. You smell like a youkai." The woman's eye widened with recognition of the sword at her side. "Tetsusaiga. . . " She looked at Rin closely "So it is you. I see you're becoming quite a woman. A quite troublesome one at that. The villagers told me a girl came last night with a youkai. I would give Sesshoumaru-sama my thanks, but he doesn't seem to be here anymore."  
  
Rin turned her head, pain searing with the mentioning of his name. Sesshoumaru-sama . . . the name throbbed with the memories of the previous night, stronger than the physical pain of the blow he dealt her...  
  
The old woman grimaced at the sudden change in expression and shook her head. "Whatever adventures you went through last night, you should get yourself cleaned up. Follow me." She gave Rin a hand and helped her to her feet. Calmly she turned and began walking towards the village. "You probably don't remember me. I am Kaede, the Miko of this village. Little sister to Kikyo nee-sama." Rin was silent. "I remember you came here years ago, when you were still a child. That day Inu Yasha gave you that sword. I never thought Sesshoumaru sama would object to Inu Yasha's desire to become human." She sighed. "The last great battle. The height of Inu Yasha's power before he sacrificed them all for humanity. I always thought it was strange that Sesshoumaru sama never killed Inu Yasha when he truly had the chance. Perhaps he was waiting for that day. The day when Inu Yasha would be strong enough to truly pose a challenge."  
  
Rin looked up. Her thoughts had echoed her own thoughts over the past few days.  
  
"But all that is done now. Inu Yasha is gone. Off to live a human life, with Kagome chan to help him. Though I wouldn't be calling her "chan" anymore." The old woman chuckled to herself. "Ah, but forgive me. I'm sure you don't want to listen to the mere ramblings of an old woman. You look like you are in more need of food."  
  
The trip to the village was short. Sesshoumaru and Rin had not wandered far from the outskirts before their argument broke out. Kaede led a half dazed Rin to her own humble dwellings. Rin couldn't help but note how cozy it felt despite the bare furnishings... Kaede quickly began preparing a meal while Rin sat wide eyed, and uncomfortable. She couldn't remember ever being invited inside someone's home before; the awkwardness of the situation chasing her into silence.  
  
"Well, you don't seem like the talkative kind. At least eat something though." Kaede handed her a bowl of rice porridge. Rin did feel very hungry though and just picked at it. "Not hungry either eh?" Kaede shook her head. "Perhaps a good wash and some fresh clothes will make you feel better. That bump on your head couldn't have been pleasant in the making. I'll ask Sango san if she has any clothes to spare for you as soon as she returns. I think she has some of Kagome chan's old things. You look about her height so it should be alright." The old woman smiled. "I doubt you want to borrow my miko robes."  
  
Rin sat mute, staring down at the bowl of food in her hands. The old woman had just found her, and yet she was here now taking care of her.  
  
She remembered all the nights of Jaken's bad cooking. Sesshoumaru sama never needed to eat human food. He made Jaken cook just for her. And then there were all those times Jaken chased her into taking a bath those childish days when she would rather roll around in the grass until she became so itchy she couldn't stop scratching. She had exasperated Jaken all those years. She knew he was not accustomed to dealing with children, but he had to.  
  
But now she missed Jaken. Through the years, he had eventually come to show his own affection in ways Rin was sure he didn't show Sesshoumaru sama. She couldn't believe that it had all been Sesshoumaru sama's orders, despite Jaken's protests. But Jaken wasn't here right now. Sesshoumaru sama had sent him to another part of the country on one of his special errands Jaken was so accustomed to. Rin wondered if things would be different right now, had Jaken been there last night.  
  
Jaken loved Sesshoumaru sama. She was sure of that. But he showed his love through his life long servitude to the cool unaffectionate master Rin herself could not help loving. How would Jaken feel when he found out what she had done?  
  
"Eat up now. There's no point waiting for it to get cold." Rin's attention came back to the little cottage and the bowl of untouched rice in her hands. Five years later and she was still being taken care of, though not by anyone she had expected.  
  
Just then a pair of voices came from outside and a tall slender woman stepped through the door. Covered in dirt and sweat she looked like she had just been through a battle. Rin recognized the black uniform and pink armor made from youkai bones. It was the youkai exterminator. She looked nearly the same, merely aged slightly from battle and many days under the sun. Close behind was a monk, clad in black and purple robes. He held the same staff he did five years ago, though his right arm was bare, no longer covered up with cloth or bound by prayer beads.  
  
"Ah Sango san, you are just in time," Kaede chimed in.  
  
Sango looked up in surprise. "From what I hear, we just missed all the action. The villagers told me there was an episode last night."  
  
"Ah, yes," Kaede mused, "but no worries over that. It was. . . taken care of." Kaede turned to Rin and it seemed that for the first time Sango and the monk noticed she was there.  
  
The monk stepped forward. "Ah, young maiden," he took Rin's hands in his own, "you look like you have suffered much, but let me reassure you that all will be well now. Will you please grant me the favor of bearing my child?"  
  
Rin tried to pry her hands away from the unnerving monk, but before she could react, a large "clunk" sounded and the monk released her hands. Rin looked up in astonishment at the monk, now clutching a growing lump on his head and the obviously perturbed Sango san who had given it to him.  
  
"Hoshi sama," Her rising intonation seemed almost mocking.  
  
The monk smiled sheepishly at her. "jyoudan jyoudan."  
  
"What am I going to do with you two?" Kaede shook her head. "I can't even have you two act decently in front of guests." Though the two adults seemed to be beyond the age for lectures, they both looked sheepishly at the ground.  
  
"Don't mind them," Kaede reassured her. "they always act this way."  
  
Rin just nodded her head in understanding.  
  
"Sorry about that," the one named Sango replied. "My name is Sango. Nice to meet you. And that lecherous man over there is Miroku sama."  
  
Miroku sama waved and smiled sweetly.  
  
Rin just nodded to all of it, suddenly shy in front of the friendly strangers. Well, she couldn't completely call them strangers since she had seen them before. Although, they didn't seem to recognize her.  
  
Kaede chuckled. "You two remember Rin, don't you? Sesshoumaru sama's child companion."  
  
"Ehh?!" Sango san and Miroku sama chimed in simultaneously.  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it," said Sango. "I completely didn't recognize you."  
  
Miroku took her hands once more and looked at her wistfully. "You have blossomed into . . . " Catching a cold look from Sango, Miroku cleared his throat, "You've grown a lot since we last saw you."  
  
Rin averted her eyes in embarrassment. Indeed she had grown since five years before. She had once been only a foot taller than Jaken. But she remembered those days that her kimono seemed to get shorter and shorter on her. Sesshoumaru sama said nothing, but she was silently grateful the days Jaken came back with a new, larger kimono for her. It had been even more embarrassing when her body had begun to change on her. Jaken took her to a village to find a healing woman and it was then that Rin learned about what was happening to her. It was nearly the only time she had really received help from someone besides Sesshoumaru sama and Jaken.  
  
"Anata." Sango cut in. "Leave her alone, you're embarrassing her."  
  
Miroku sama shrugged. "Old habits die hard?"  
  
"For you it's more like an inherited trait."  
  
"Now now, I've already done enough babysitting." A small voice piped in from the doorway. A small kitsune youkai walked in leading a little boy by the hand. Rin recognized the kitsune. The big bushy tail and red hair held back by a large blue bow. It was the kitsune that accompanied Inu Yasha's gang, although Rin did not recognize the little human boy at his side. The little boy looked about three years old. Just old enough to walk and get himself into trouble.  
  
"Ka-chan." The little boy tottered over to Sango.  
  
"There you are," Sango cooed. She picked up the little boy and kissed him on the forehead. "I've missed you so much."  
  
Miroku rose and wiped away a mock tear. "Always seeking out the pretty girls first." Miroku's face beamed. "I couldn't be more proud. Come here little Kohaku, don't forget your own dad now."  
  
Rin started at the name. It was familiar to her, and she suddenly remembered the boy from the youkai exterminator clan. He had guarded her the day she was kidnapped by Naraku. He had seemed so nice, though she knew he had been deeply troubled. She never knew what became of him. Rin was surprised that she failed to make the connection earlier. Both Kohaku and Sango were from the youkai exterminator clan. No doubt, they were from the same family. But now that Sango had given her own son his namesake, Rin concluded that Kohaku did not survive Naraku's service. Though her acquaintance with him had been short, she could not help but feel a slight twinge of sadness. She had spent an evening with the boy and she had felt a slight kinship with him, as though they were bound through their common suffering.  
  
Rin looked at the small family. The child was beautiful. He had his mother's fair skin and black silky hair and looked out at the world with his father's misty blue grey eyes. He smiled and sounded a peal of childish laughter at his father's silly faces. Perhaps the greatest beauty was his parent's love. Rin looked away, envious. She once had a family too. She once had older siblings that would take her out and play, hold her by the hand and embrace her warmly, before their bodies were torn apart before her eyes.  
  
Rin sighed. She would never be able to live a normal life among humans. Too many things reminded her of what she lacked, or what had been taken away from her. All her life her only true source of joy had been her family, and then Sesshoumaru sama. In a sense, he had been her family. Him and Jaken. But now even that had been taken away.  
  
"Hey, who are you?"  
  
The little Kitsune peered into Rin's face. "I haven't seen you before."  
  
Kaede handed the kitsune a bowl of rice. "Hey thanks!" His eyes lit up and he no longer seemed absorbed in observing her.  
  
"This is Rin chan." Kaede answered. "She is the one that now carries Tetsusaiga. Surely you remember her."  
  
"Oh yeah!" The kitsune's face lit up once more. "Where is it? Have you ever used it?"  
  
Rin shook her head, slowly pulling the old sword from its scabbard. "I only tried using it once, but it didn't transform."  
  
"I see." Shippo looked at the sword. His stern expression did little to hide his true childish curiosity. "oh well, I suppose there isn't much need for it now that the shikon no tama is gone." Shippo looked up at her with curious eyes. "But what are you doing here? What happened to Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
Rin looked away. Kaede came to rescue picking up the kitsune by his tail and settling him down again near her.  
  
"Now now, leave the girl alone, she's had a rough night. You can interrogate her later, after she's eaten and had a nice bath.  
  
Rin took her cue and stuffed in a mouthful of rice. She couldn't talk if her mouth was full. Kaede smiled contentedly and went back to attending the cottage. "Sango san, I was wondering if you still had some of Kagome chan's things. I was hoping we could lend them to Rin chan."  
  
"Oh. Yes, I do have them, but I'll have to dig them out somewhere. I'll go fetch them right now." She put little Kohaku down and took his hand. "Come on. You can help mommy."  
  
Miroku smiled innocently and looked up at the pair. "I'll stay here and help Rin get comfortable."  
  
"Houshi sama!"  
  
Miroku jumped up at the rising intonation in his wife's voice. "Or I can come help you and little Kohaku." Sango laughed at her husband, her laughter trailing even as they disappeared behind the cottage door.  
  
Rin continued to eat. More to keep silent in front of the kitsune rather than for any particular hunger. She looked at the quiet Kaede and the curious kitsune that tried to pretend he wasn't looking at her and Rin sighed. For all their kindness, she couldn't help but wander where Sesshoumaru sama was right now.  
  
  
  
Jaken tripped merrily into the cool forest. "Sesshoumaru sama! Sesshoumaru sama! This humble Jaken has returned. Where are you Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
"Jaken." His cool voice sounded from behind him. Jaken whirled around and bowed low. "shut up."  
  
"ha. . Hai Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
Jaken was taken aback. He had been used to Sesshoumaru's coldness, but usually he didn't receive such harsh treatment so soon. At least not since Rin had been with them. Jaken smiled slightly at the thought of the child. Well, she was growing up, but to him she was still a child. He looked around, but noticed she wasn't there.  
  
"Ano. . Pardon my impudent questions but where is Rin chan, Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
"Gone."  
  
Jaken's eyes grew wide and panicked. He ran around franticly imagining what could have happened. "Oh no! What happened! Surely she wasn't kidnapped again like when that rude Naraku came and tried to make Sesshoumaru sama . . ."  
  
"Jaken" The glare in Sesshoumaru's eyes was enough to silence him. Jaken didn't dare question him further. But his mind wondered. Things had been fine when he left them. If something really had happened to Rin, surely Sesshoumaru sama would have gone to save her. She couldn't have been killed since Sesshoumaru sama still possessed Tenseiga. And how could he just let Tetsusaiga wander off like that? No, something was definitely wrong, but not in any usual sense. Humble Jaken would just have to venture off and find out on his own.  
  
  
  
One hot bath and a fresh kimono later, Rin was whisked away by Shippo chan to explore the village. The kitsune was quite sociable, providing most of the conversation. He didn't interrogate her as she had expected, but seemed more determined to explain to her all the details of their village life. He told her about all the times he got to baby-sit little Kohaku when Miroku sama and Sango san went to neighboring villages to fight youkai. He wanted to go with them too of course, but he had a greater purpose; protecting little Kohaku until he was old enough to start learning how to fight.  
  
Rin giggled at the kitsune's pride in his fighting ability. Rin had been around youkai long enough to know that they aged differently than mortals; although it had been five years since she last saw the kitsune, he was still just a pup.  
  
A disturbance in the distance cut off Shippo's next statement, followed by the emergence of a large Centipede looking mononoke.  
  
"Ack! A mononoke!" Shippo screeched. He jumped behind Rin and clung to her. "Quick, let's go get Sango san."  
  
But Rin stayed where she was. The villagers rushed out to fight with spears and ropes in hand, but it swept them away effortlessly. The mononoke leveled a few more houses with them before it turned and made its way towards her.  
  
"Oh no, it's coming towards us!" Shippo puffed himself up and stepped in front of Rin. "Well, a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do." He turned into a big pink balloon and tried to distract the mononoke from the village, but it didn't work. The mononoke easily knocked him aside and he was snapped out of his transformation.  
  
Rin looked up at the big thing and contemplated trying to use the rusted sword. True it was rusted, but surely it could cut through something. Rin began inching away. Whatever she was going to do, she needed to decide quickly.  
  
The mononoke was upon her faster than she had anticipated. It raised its tail to lash at everything in reach, but then suddenly it froze and collapsed to the ground; in half. The dust rose high from the large bulk slamming into ground, but one thing was for sure; the mononoke was still though Rin could not fathom what had killed it.  
  
A young man ran up to Rin and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Are you alright?"  
  
Rin looked up startled. She looked at the young man, at his large brown eyes; they were honest, albeit a little clouded sometimes, and could not mistake the striking resemblance they bore to his sister. He had grown considerably; his body still transitioning out of awkward adolescence into manhood while strengthened by years of fighting youkai. She wouldn't have recognized him had it not been for his voice and suddenly she knew why the mononoke had died so suddenly.  
  
"Kohaku. . ." 


	3. Old Acquaintances

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the characters in it are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"It can't be you." Rin looked up in disbelief.  
  
She glimpsed the weapon in his hand and for a brief moment she panicked. Her mind flashed back to years before when that weapon had nearly torn her apart and killed her a second time. But then she regained her composure and reminded herself that it was not Kohaku that had really tried to kill her.  
  
He looked concerned. He detected her unease and released her shoulders.  
  
Kohaku looked at her for a moment, blinked, blinked again, and then stared at her from large eyes. "Rin! Wow, it really has been a long time hasn't it."  
  
The familiarity caught her off guard and she blinked at him in surprise. "Ho. . How do you remember me."  
  
Kohaku smiled. "You're wearing your hair the same way you did back then. And I heard the story about the girl Inu Yasha gave the sword too. That IS Tetsusaiga you're carrying, isn't it?"  
  
Rin blushed. It seems she was infamous for carrying a sword she couldn't use.  
  
"That and," he shuffled his feet a little, "the night I spent talking to you is one of the few memories I can recall from when I was under Naraku's control."  
  
"Oh." She had been such a child then. But she couldn't help but feel glad. She had remembered that night well. It had been one of the scariest she had experienced, but also one of the most memorable.  
  
Just then Shippo jumped up onto Kohaku's shoulder and hugged him awkwardly around his head.  
  
"You're home! You came just in time. I tried to save Rin, but the mononoke was too big! How was the youkai in the other village? Were you able to get all of them? How was the food?"  
  
Kohaku chuckled. "You are full of questions as usual. Let's get back to ane's place and I can tell you my stories." He turned to Rin and offered her his hand. "Why don't you come with us?"  
  
Rin stared at his outstretched hand and froze. It was a rare sight for her. Indeed, she wasn't sure how to accept it for she felt bonded to Kohaku in a way. That night, when she had been kidnapped he seemed almost protective. Though she was his prisoner, he had talked to her and didn't even mind her childish chatter. Rin has sensed his sadness and it was then that she knew they were both different. Even now, in a sense, they had both come back from the dead. Only his new life was among humans, killing youkai, while hers was living among them. Or is it? The memory was still fresh with pain and her heart ached from regret. She wondered if she would ever be able to go back to the life she knew, or be content to accept what was in front of her.  
  
She refused his hand, but nodded her head and followed him.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru stood quietly overlooking Inu Yasha forest. He had resolved to leave this place behind, but stopped and found himself returning to the same spot he felt Tetsusaiga pulse. He had been surprised. Pleasantly so. He hadn't expected the old sword to express power now that it's master no longer wielded it. The sword had tried to communicate something, but Sesshoumaru could not imagine what. What could the sword possibly be trying to tell him? Or perhaps the message was for Rin. It had called her back to the human world.  
  
Sesshoumaru looked down at Tenseiga at his waist. He had used it on her years before after he detected the wolf youkai and found her small broken body on the ground. He often rationalized why he had done it. Experimentation struck the top of the list. He had tried the sword out on Jaken, a simple youkai, but she was human. There was no loss in trying it. He had never tried it out on a human before. Why would he want to save the life of something so weak, something that so easily yielded to measly death? Had it failed, the world suffered no loss, but had it worked. . . she was the first human he thought worthy of another chance.  
  
Sometimes, he reluctantly admitted that he knew the sword would work. Why else would he have used it on Jaken? His next conclusion was that it was to pay a debt. It was a small debt, but he had no desire to owe anything to any human. She had futilely tried to help him while he recovered from Tetsusaiga's blow. While there was no human that could truly pose a threat to him, he was relieved that she didn't call the village's attention to him, sparing him the nuisance of angry mobs. He was impressed that she even dared to approach him. At first he thought her stupid, but the caution in her eyes spoke of hardships suffered far too young. A fear lingered beneath them despite her obvious desire to help him, and her generosity was remarkable considering how little she seemed to have herself.  
  
But it was her smile that had startled him. No one ever smiled at him. At least not with sincere joy. Few ever regarded him with anything beyond fear or awe, but never joy. Especially not humans. For a brief moment it had made him feel awkward; the small child accomplishing what few in the world could do. She was a strange child, maybe even fascinating through her often contradictory ways. Wise to many things and yet so innocent as well.  
  
Whimsy had led him to find her again. Whimsy had brought him to save her life and keep her. Rather, she followed him. She required little maintenance and Jaken proved fully capable of watching over her despite his early protestations. Even the two headed beast Jaken rode had grown affectionate for the child. But she was hardly a child now.  
  
Sesshoumaru never needed to remind himself that she was human. Even years among youkai could not erase that smell. It was a daily reminder of the difference between them. She grew quickly while he was ageless, and he knew that someday nature would take its course and she would be gone. He just hadn't expected it to be so soon.  
  
No, he thought to himself. For a moment he thought he imagined he was upset by this. He flicked it away from his mind like an unwanted bug and clung to his anger. But he found that it was hard to be angry. It was annoyance really. He was annoyed at how easily she had unsettled him last night. Not with threats and challenges, but affection. Another thing he was unaccustomed to. Why couldn't she just bear it quietly like Jaken? Him, love a human? She knew better than that. And yet she persisted. She even embraced him even though he knew she was afraid of his demon form.  
  
The image came back to him. He could see her trembling as she walked up to him, the scent of her fear heavily upon his nose. And yet she was bold enough to embrace him. She was an odd child. Afraid of that simple demon earlier before and yet bold enough to brave his anger. He could never figure her out.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama! Sesshoumaru sama! Ah here you are!"  
  
Sesshoumaru turned and found a frantic panting Jaken running towards him. Sesshoumaru felt a slight surge of relief. Now there was someone who knew his place. The familiar sound of his faithful servant, though he unconsciously noted that something was missing. He puzzled for a moment before realizing how quiet it seemed without Rin's laughter.  
  
Kuso.  
  
Annoyed that she was capable of provoking such unwanted sentimentality Sesshoumaru ignored Jaken's inquiries and, without a word, walked away.  
  
  
  
Evening settled. Rin walked quietly next to Kohaku through the cool forest paths. Kaede had asked her to gather some herbs for the evening meal and Kohaku offered to help. The afternoon had passed pleasantly enough. The group was lively, affectionate, welcoming. . . and yet Rin felt like she watched it all from outside.  
  
She glanced at the tall boy walking next to her. She thought she imagined it, but there had been something in his laughter, something in the way he smiled that said he laughed from the outside too. Something lingered beneath the surface of his smiling face, and something told her it was insincerity, and a touch of sadness.  
  
As a child, running around with Sesshoumaru, laughter had come easy to her. It was a time in her life when she was genuinely happy. Being with him and Jaken, she could forget. She could lock away the dark memories and forget she had another life. But growing up had changed that. Things changed. Or perhaps only she had. The dark memories surfaced and she began to question. The more she saw of the world. . The human world, the more she questioned. She saw families, children playing, girls not much older than herself getting married themselves. At first she couldn't understand her reaction to them. She couldn't comprehend why they stirred a dull ache in her chest, and then she realized that she was jealous.  
  
She thought it would be ok. She tried to convince herself that she had been removed from that world. She existed only in Sesshoumaru's. He was all she needed. But now . . .  
  
"You're quiet. Is something wrong?"  
  
"uun." She shook her head.  
  
"We can head back if you aren't feeling well."  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
Silence. They walked a few minutes longer before Kohaku looked away and walked a few feet ahead. Unexpectedly, he paused. His head lowered, he didn't even look at her.  
  
"It's ok you know. You can admit it." Silence. "I don't blame you really."  
  
Rin looked at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You're afraid of me still. I can see it. The way you looked at my weapon earlier. The way you refused my hand and haven't spoken to me." He turned and looked at her with almost hurt eyes. "I'm sorry Rin. I couldn't help it. It was Naraku's control. I fought it as hard as I could, but with it came the memories and I. . . "  
  
Rin finally understood. Kohaku thought that she had not forgiven him for what happened so long ago. He thought she feared him even now.  
  
"It's not that." The words came from her mouth before she could stop them. "I forgave you long ago. I knew something was wrong as soon as you gained the strange blank look in your eyes. You had been so kind to me earlier, I knew you didn't really want to hurt me. Really, it's not you."  
  
Kohaku was surprised. "Oh." He smiled. "Phew, cuz I was really getting worried there for a moment. Then what IS bothering you Rin?"  
  
Rin grew hesitant. Could she trust him? Would he even understand?  
  
Rin walked over to a tree stump and slumped down. "memories," she muttered. She averted her eyes to the grassy floor, watching a bug slowly pick its away among the blades.  
  
Kohaku quietly sat next to her.  
  
"I . . I . . " Rin didn't know where to start. She had lost the habit of rambling when she was nervous and found herself often stuttering instead. "I. . " Kohaku's warm hand gently covered hers, choking off any words that happened to cross her mind. She tensed up and her first thought was to snatch her hand away.  
  
"You forgot right? You have something you don't want to remember and so you try to forget . . ."  
  
Rin paused. He really hadn't forgotten her. It was the same words she had told him years ago while he was under Naraku's control. Eyes lowered, the sadness expressed through his downcast eyes affected her. He understood. She had said nothing and yet he understood.  
  
". . .me too."  
  
Rin relaxed her hand and nodded her head silently. "un."  
  
Rin sighed. She was trapped between two worlds she could never completely belong to. But something told her that Kohaku could understand. Perhaps Kohaku was trapped as well.  
  
They sat together in silence. Kohaku's hand felt warm, strong, and strangely made her feel safe. Like a bandage almost; it did nothing to abate the pain that still throbbed in her chest as once more her mind ran through her memories of the previous night., but in it there was an unexpected solace.  
  
  
  
***Author's note:  
  
Hrm, this story kind of took over and is turning out longer than anticipated. Sorry about that. For those of you that Know absolutely NO Japanese, "un" means yes and "uun" means no. I use Japanese occasionally so I'll try to include translations at the end. Erm. . I know this update took kinda long, but school just started last week so things are going to get a little crazy and it will probably take awhile to get each chapter out. Hehe. Thank you everyone who has reviewed or even read. This is my first time writing fan fiction so I appreciate the criticisms. Thanks. =) 


	4. surprises

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the characters in it are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
A little word from the author:  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. I just thought I'd address some of the reviews while I'm at it. I write these late at night so I get careless with grammar, for those of you that commented on it. And technically the san/sama stuff is romaji, so you don't need a hyphen really. Those are English rules. ^_^; (or so that's how I justify my laziness) As for the sword, maybe I misheard but some of the characters say Tessaiga later on. Of course this is like episode 70 something. *shrugs* I liked it so kept it. But I should be proper so I changed it back.  
  
As for the storyline. Let's just say, the ending is already written. So if you want to know who Rin ends up with. . . just keep reading. I'm trying really hard to stay in character though, if that offers any hints ^_~  
  
Alright, I think that covers it all. Hajimemashou:  
  
Jaken crept sneakily through the forest. He hadn't told Sesshoumaru-sama where he was going, but by his temper, Jaken knew Sesshoumaru Sama would not notice. Something bothered him. Sesshoumaru Sama was not himself. Rin was still missing, unexplainably, and Sesshoumaru Sama lingered around Inu Yasha forest. Jaken did not know what was going on, but he had a strong feeling it centered on Rin.  
  
Jaken had known Sesshoumaru Sama for centuries. He could detect the slight variations in his eyes; the ones that told how angry or how calm he really was; and now Sesshoumaru Sama seemed colder than usual. He was more severe, and (dare he imagine?) slightly moody. Something troubled Sesshoumaru Sama. Jaken merely couldn't understand why he had yet to commence rectifying the situation. It was unlike Sesshoumaru Sama to concede. He never conceded, never subordinated himself to the orders of someone else, or ever heeded advice. Sesshoumaru Sama was his own master, capable of anything.  
  
But now something was entirely off. Jaken was sure it had to do with Rin's disappearance.  
  
Jaken hadn't noticed how she affected them all. Things felt so grim without her. He frowned, recalling how much he had grown to care for the child. Someone he loved second only to Sesshoumaru Sama though he was often appalled at her lack of propriety. She was so careless sometimes. Free spirited in a sense, though age tamed her somewhat. She had been lucky Sesshoumaru Sama was so graciously tolerant.  
  
Jaken pushed on through some brush. He was determined to find Rin and bring her back. His eyes glimmered. He could only imagine the praise he would gain were he to bring her back to Sesshoumaru Sama. He, humble Jaken, selflessly combing through the forest to retrieve their dear companion. He imagined the thankful recognition of his master. Perhaps a nod of the head, or even a word of thanks in response. His eyes teared with happiness at the thought. Jaken would willingly accept any form of recognition from his most honorable master.  
  
Jaken walked briskly, determination now fueling each step.  
  
  
  
Kohaku removed his hand and stood quietly. "Kaede is probably wondering what's taking us so long. We should probably find those herbs before it gets too late."  
  
Rin nodded and silently ascended from the log. Their temporary peace shattered, she followed him in awkward silence.  
  
He found the herbs quickly after that. Rin took a good look around, absorbed the sight and scent of everything around her so she could remember the place in the future when a familiar scent caught her attention. It was unusual. It didn't seem like something that would occur naturally. A faint scent hovered as though the wind carried it from someplace slightly distant.  
  
But Kohaku called her attention. Rin forgot the scent and paid attention to the herbs Kohaku was picking. He told her how to choose them and which ones to avoid.  
  
"You pick these for now. I'll just be over there." He walked to a clump of flowers a few yards away. Rin looked at the dull herbs and picked at them nonchalantly.  
  
Kohaku was quick and returned with a fistful of wild flowers. "Kaede san and Ane like it when I bring some of these back for them." He handed a single one to her. "Here. This one is for you."  
  
Rin looked up, startled. More so when she looked at the flower he held up to her. It was purely white. She reached out with the tip of her finger to touch it. She brushed the tip of the petal gently and felt how soft it was. Rin pulled her hand away. Just like Sesshoumaru Sama.  
  
Kohaku frowned. "You don't like this one? It's ok, I can find you another one."  
  
"Oh! Gomen. This one is beautiful, thanks." She grabbed the flower and forced a smile. "I think I have enough herbs to bring back to Kaede now. We should probably get back."  
  
Kohaku nodded.  
  
"Ehh!!" Kohaku and Rin snapped their heads to see where the yell came from.  
  
"Jaken sama!" Rin jumped to her feet and ran to greet the little green youkai. She picked him up and hugged him tightly even though she knew he hated public shows of affection. His eyes bulged slightly from the hug and her tight grasp cut off his words. Rin let go as soon as she heard him sputtering from lack of air. "Gomen, Jaken sama." She always felt like a child with him.  
  
"Rin! You naughty child, here I have been franticly looking for you while you're here picking flowers. Why aren't you with Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
Rin lowered her eyes. "Gomen Jaken sama," she paused, trying to piece her words together, "I. . I . . I angered Sesshoumaru Sama and so I never followed him out of the forest." She closed her eyes and sunk back, waiting for Jaken to reprimand her actions. But Jaken was silent. Her cheeks began to burn from the prolonged discomfort of silence and the surprised look she knew Kohaku was unsuccessfully trying to hide.  
  
Jaken wanted to explode with anger, but settled on exasperation. She must have done something terrible if Sesshoumaru Sama was so out of sorts. No wonder he hadn't discussed her. Not that Sesshoumaru Sama ever discussed any of his problems. That's why Jaken had become so great at investigating. He wasn't nosy, he told himself; he was merely concerned.  
  
Jaken sighed and shook his head. It really was a serious situation if Rin was willing to venture on her own. "Come with me and you can apologize now. Perhaps Sesshoumaru sama will be gracious enough to forgive you." He turned and started walking back the way he came, but a few steps into silence made him pause. "Eh? Why aren't you coming?"  
  
Rin kept her eyes to the floor. The next words felt even harder to tell than the first, her throat starting to ache from a sudden desire to cry. She fought the tears that she could feel welling up. She had been so happy to see Jaken. She hadn't realized how much she had missed him. After a day of being with a happy family, she realized how happy she had been with Jaken Sama and Sesshoumaru Sama. And now, like an ashamed child afraid of a parent's scolding, she was afraid to tell Jaken her situation.  
  
"dame. I can't go back." She shuffled her feet. Her discomfort escalating as she felt the stares of both Kohaku and Jaken simultaneously. "I don't think Sesshoumaru Sama will forgive me."  
  
Jaken's mouth dropped to the floor. "Bu . . .bu. . " he sputtered to no avail. "What do you mean you can't come? Where else will you go instead of with us?"  
  
"I'm going back to live with Kaede san and Kohaku Kun."  
  
Rin didn't think Jaken's eyes could grow any bigger. His gaze darted to the silent Kohaku whom Jaken had hardly noticed before. "You! You aren't kidnapping Rin again are you?" Jaken turned and began pondering, muttering to himself. "No no, Naraku is no longer around to control the boy and he wouldn't be under his control anyways. If it was his fault Sesshoumaru Sama could have easily taken care of it himself unless of course Rin wanted to stay with him, but she wouldn't have a reason to unless," he gasped, "no no she's far too young to fall in love so quickly, but what if. . "  
  
"Jaken sama?" Rin interrupted his rambling, "Jaken sama! Are you okay?"  
  
"huh? Of course I am."  
  
"You didn't answer my question. I asked you how you knew Kohaku Kun."  
  
Kohaku blushed.  
  
"Well of course I remember him, he tried to go up against Sesshoumaru Sama not just once, but twice, all because of that rude Naraku. Besides, Sesshoumaru sama doesn't use Tenseiga on too many humans."  
  
"Eh! Sesshoumaru sama saved Kohaku kun too?" Rin was shocked. She had always thought she was the only human Sesshoumaru saved. She looked at Kohaku and smiled. They had more in common then she thought. "Sugoi ne. Sesshoumaru Sama ha sugoi." Kohaku blushed even more.  
  
"Well of course he is. Now let's hurry back so we can get all this straightened out."  
  
"No Jaken sama. I told you." Rin found it hard to look at him. "I can't go back."  
  
"EHH!" Jaken's eyes nearly popped out like they did anytime he began to freak out. "You naughty child, I come all this way to find you and now you refuse to come back with me. Are you really so disobedient as to first anger dear Sesshoumaru Sama and then run away from us?"  
  
"Gomen Jaken sama. I'm afraid."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I'm afraid to see Sesshoumaru Sama."  
  
Jaken rubbed his chin and frowned. It was a difficult situation. But Jaken didn't want to leave her here now that he had found her. But if she was afraid, then Sesshoumaru must have been very angry. He pondered what to do.  
  
"Come here child." He grabbed her hand and led her to another thicket. He shot Kohaku a warning glace, daring him to follow.  
  
Kohaku just watched the unusual scene. Short green Jaken leading Rin like a mother hen.  
  
  
  
"Alright, tell Jaken what happened."  
  
Rin stared at the grass. "Jaken sama, you promise not to get angry?"  
  
"What are you talking about! Of course I can't promise that if I don't know what you did! I, eh hem," The worried look on her face cut him short. No, over reacting won't accomplish anything. "But I will see if I can do anything to help."  
  
Relief lit her eyes. "Ano, I . . . I, I hugged Sesshoumaru Sama!"  
  
Rin expected Jaken to run around yelling, but when she finally lifted her eyes from the floor she only saw his wide eyes and a mouth dropped to the floor.  
  
"yo. . you," a strange gurgling sound came from his throat before Jaken fainted.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look down the empty forest path. He had been annoyed when he noticed Jaken disappeared on him without notifying him when a scent caught his attention. He grinned. The scent drifted from Inu Yasha forest. It wasn't the weak houki Rin had chased the night before but the scent that he had followed. Perhaps he'd get his fight after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
A few notes: Sugoi means fantastic, amazing, etc. Ane is casual for older sister Dame means "no good"  
  
As for the story.. . I apologize that this chapter isn't particularly interesting, but I got stuck 0.o; and please let me know if I'm starting to write ooc. I have trouble with Jaken. Thanks =) 


	5. reflection

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the characters in it are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Rin watched Kohaku play with his nephew. The evening was calm, broken only by laughter; and sound spilling from the house where the others were cleaning up dinner. Rin tried to focus on the two Kohakus busily trying to tire each other out, but her mind wandered back to Jaken.  
  
It didn't take much to rouse him after he fainted, but he was still dazed. He was shocked and appalled at Rin's boldness and her "appalling disrespect for Sesshoumaru sama", as he put it. Rin was hurt by his anger, but she also knew how much Jaken admired Sesshoumaru Sama. For so long, he had acted as a father to her, but she was startled by the slight jealousy that lined his words. Something shifted between them though she couldn't define what.  
  
All she knew is that she had done what he himself had never dared. Though Jaken loved Sesshoumaru, Rin discovered how much he also feared him.  
  
He said little else to her before he wandered off in a stupor.  
  
Rin was concerned. She had never seen Jaken sama like that before. He walked away muttering to himself as he normally did, but Rin couldn't hear any of it. Instead she stood there silently hoping that he would drag her away and fix things. She was disappointed when he didn't, but also relieved that she wouldn't have to face Sesshoumaru's anger again.  
  
But now the dull ache was back and she began to lose hope that she would have a chance to reconcile herself.  
  
The white flower from the forest rested gently near her fingertips. She had held onto it without noticing and now her fingers wandered back to the petals. She smiled the bitter sweetness of her memory. Her fingers still remembered the feel of his warm fur, the way he trembled slightly when she touched him. She wished it had been joy, not rage that moved him.  
  
Rin sighed.  
  
One embrace had cost so much, yet deep inside she knew she'd do it all again in a heartbeat.  
  
Rin looked at Kohaku. He was the one comfort she had found in the human world. Despite everyone's friendliness, he could understand her. She remembered the warmth of Kohaku's hand. It had startled her, yet comforted her as well. For a moment she didn't feel alone.  
  
But she knew the comfort was temporal. It did nothing to truly relieve her from the pain of the situation or distance her from her feelings for Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Kohaku! Time to come it, it's getting dark." Sango san's voice called from the doorway. Kohaku scooped up his nephew, threw the little one up on his shoulders and the two of them came back to the house.  
  
Rin watched quietly, twirling the flower in her fingers. She sat deep in her own thoughts, wondering where Sesshoumaru was right now or whether he had even thought about her.  
  
  
  
Jaken stomped quickly through the forest. He had known something was wrong but he was surprised to find out how right he was. This was certainly nothing he ever expected. And yet he had always secretly feared that something like this would happen.  
  
Jaken couldn't blame Rin for loving Sesshoumaru sama. Goodness knows he could understand those feelings; but he always imagined her to be more sensible than to let petty emotions get in the way of what she knew was right.  
  
At least he, humble Jaken, would always serve Sesshoumaru sama devotedly.  
  
But then he remembered how sullen Sesshoumaru had seemed recently. "Certainly. . ." Jaken shook his head. Certainly Sesshoumaru sama can't be missing her, he thought to himself. Jaken would take off plenty of times and he never knew Sesshoumaru sama to be so sentimental, but now. . .  
  
Jaken couldn't deny that he himself felt a tinge of sadness when he thought that Rin might no longer travel with them. "AH!" Jaken remembered that he had come searching for her with the intention of dragging her back, but in all his shock. . no, in all his jealousy, he had wandered off and forgotten to take her with him.  
  
Jaken turned around and began heading back towards the village. Sesshoumaru sama would never say it, but Jaken was sure now that one thing bothered him. The very source of Jaken's jealousy; Sesshoumaru wanted Rin back.  
  
  
  
Author's note: Hey all, sorry to cut this one so short. I didn't write as far as I wanted to but school got busy. _; I'll try to post at least a chapter each week so as not to keep you too anxious ^_~ Hope you enjoy. 


	6. discoveries

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the characters in it are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi. Japanese Notes for those of you that know absolutely none: "sama"- The formal form of "Mr" or "Ms" used to express one of the highest degrees of respect daijoubu- "It's fine", or "It's ok" Ane- casual form for "older sister" Ano- "um" Youkai- "demon" Sugoi- amazing Uun, betsuni- no, nothing in particular Ni-san - big brother Houki- if you read the manga and/or watch the anime, you know what it is. Not sure how to explain it. It's kind of the fighting aura the youkai (demons) give off. Gomen nasai- the formal way to say sorry, or forgive me Kuso- a swear word, meaning "damn" or "shit"  
  
"Rin. Rin? Don't you want to come inside?" Kohaku's voice broke through her reverie.  
  
"Gomen. I was just thinking." She looked up at the night sky. The sky was dusky, yet peaceful. She had been reminiscing over the many nights she had spent watching the sky, waiting for Sesshoumaru sama to return from his adventures. Those nights she didn't try to run off and join him that is.  
  
Suddenly, as though on que, a shooting star flickered across the sky.  
  
Rin caught her breath. It wasn't often that she saw two shooting stars in a row. They had been a rare occurrence, yet there was another, as though it knew she would be watching.  
  
"A shooting star. You know, if you make a wish on it, it might come true."  
  
Rin smiled sadly. She already had.  
  
"Too late," she whispered. The pale flower between her fingers glowed eerily.  
  
Kohaku quietly sat down next to her and rested his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him in surprise, but he wasn't looking at her. Instead, he stared off into the sky.  
  
"I once made a wish. " There was no laughing in his voice. He stared into the space beyond the trees; the slowly rising glimmer of evening stars. "Of course I was much younger then. Before the shikon no tama returned and Naraku entered our lives." He paused. His eyes lowered, he seemed to struggle within himself.  
  
Rin remembered that Kohaku had lost his memory while serving Naraku. Rather, he had wanted to forget. She could only imagine what he delved into as a myriad of expressions played across his features.  
  
"Kohaku kun?"  
  
"Daijoubu. It's still difficult sometimes . . . remembering." Rin nodded.  
  
"Ano. . .what did you wish for? Did it ever come true?"  
  
Kohaku smiled. Pulling away his hand he stared at the palms of his hands.  
  
"I wished I could be brave. I was still so young then, but in our tribe, it was time for me to begin joining the hunts, to become one of the hunters. Ane understood my feelings. She knew how scared I really was. But then. . . on my first hunt. . .that's when everything went wrong. That was the night when Naraku took over my body and made me slay my own family. It was the night I died."  
  
Rin shuddered. She remembered that feeling all too well no matter how many times she tried to shut it out.  
  
"I don't remember anything much after that. My mind was void. All except for the image of my sister, . . . and strangely, the night I spent guarding you."  
  
Rin blinked in surprise.  
  
"Naraku tried to erase it from my mind, but I held on. Slowly I began to regain control of my mind. But it was hard. The memories were hard to bear. So much pain, guilt, rage, . . .all of it was suppressed for so long that once my mind was set free, it was overwhelming.  
  
For a long time I ran. Once I was free from Naraku, I knew my sister would be looking for me, but I ran away. I couldn't bear to look at her, knowing what I had done. It hurt to see her."  
  
Rin frowned. For all the years she had been isolated from the human world, she had at least had Jaken sama and Sesshoumaru sama. But to be completely alone. . .  
  
"I made my sister think I was dead."  
  
Silence. The words hung heavily upon the stifled air.  
  
Kohaku sighed. "I thought it would be easier if I disappeared. I was such a coward. . . "  
  
The leaves rustled. Rin shifted uncomfortably, but said nothing.  
  
" I wandered for awhile. I hired myself out to farmers or hunted youkai when the need arose, but I preferred facing youkai rather than my own sister. It took me so long to come back."  
  
"What made you come back?"  
  
"I stopped running. For so long I ran because I was afraid. How could I ever be forgiven for what I had done? How could she ever forgive me? But then I realized one day that I was bringing more shame upon myself for running. It was strange. . . Serving Naraku and then wandering on my own afterwards, I had no longer become afraid of youkai. It was my sister whom I feared. It was answering to the past that frightened me more than anything. For so long, I really didn't know true bravery. But it was when I realized this . . . that the pain wouldn't go away until I confronted it, that I learned true bravery.  
  
I finally came back two years ago. By then Ane was married and little Kohaku was already a year old. She named him after me believing that I was dead. "  
  
Rin nodded.  
  
"Of course she was thrilled when she saw me. Ecstatic even. She thought nothing of what had happened in the past. For all my apologies she dismissed them all. For her, I had come back from the dead. She wanted nothing of that past. She only saw the future. I wish now that I could have been as optimistic and forgiving as she is. So many years were wasted because of my cowardice. But that is all behind me now. I still struggle sometimes, but I try my best now to be there for my family. . . and to protect others now the way I couldn't protect them. It's the one thing that has kept me going."  
  
"Sugoi. Kohaku kun is so brave. . . " The flower dropped from her fingers. She was happy for Kohaku. He had learned how to confront his fear. Though he struggled for so long he was finally able to come back to the ones he loved. Sesshoumaru sama . . . Would she be able to one day do the same?  
  
"What's wrong Rin? I'm sorry to bore you with my story. I'm sure you probably have other things on your mind. . ."  
  
"Uun. Betsuni.  
  
"I see." Kohaku stood up, walked a few paces and stopped. He looked like he was looking for something. He searched the trees, focused for a moment, then came and calmly sat down.  
  
"Don't force yourself Rin. I know it can't be easy. You've been with him so long, it must be hard to be amongst all us strangers now, even though you've met some of us before. We can't make up for his absence, but you're welcome among us. You're always welcome." He smiled at her. Rin was so surprised she didn't even know what to say.  
  
Maybe it was in the way he smiled. Or perhaps it was the reassurance in his voice; the way he spoke with certainty and knew what was troubling her. Suddenly Rin felt like a child again. The barriers she slowly built up, holding back the pent up grief, came crashing down.  
  
"I miss him." A tear trickled onto her hand. She didn't know how they had arrived so quickly. "I miss both of them. Sesshoumaru sama, Jaken sama. I want to go home. But I can't. Kohaku ni-san what should I do?"  
  
Kohaku looked at her, startled a moment by the way she addressed him. But then his face relaxed and he put his arms around her. He tightened his grasp when he felt her begin to shake with sobs.  
  
"Shh. It will be alright. Things always work out in the end." "AHH!!"  
  
  
  
Jaken quickly made his way through the forest. After returning to the location where he originally found Rin, he discovered that both of them were no longer there.  
  
"Well of course they aren't here anymore, they are probably at the village now," Jaken reminded himself.  
  
It didn't take long before he reached the edge of the village and noticed two kids sitting outside. He gave them a passing glance, muttered over how indecent children were nowadays and proceeded along.  
  
"Eh?" Jaken suddenly turned back. There was something strangely familiar about those two.  
  
Jaken crept up as closely as possible. He noticed Rin, was concerned when he saw the sad expression on her face. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but he imagined it couldn't be anything too pleasant.  
  
Then Kohaku put his arms around Rin. "AH! It's an emergency, that. . that. . that menace is trying to seduce dear innocent Rin! I should go teach him, . . but no, he spent many years as a youkai slayer, and Rin seems to get along with him. She did say she was going to stay here and live with him. Gah! He's going to steal her away! I have to warn Sesshoumaru sama immediately! He will know what to do. . ."  
  
Sesshoumaru walked slowly through the forest. He followed his nose, his fingers itching with anticipation. He could feel the houki rising, surrounding him with the essence of the other youkai's fighting spirit. He always got a temporary high off of it. The peace before a battle, the adrenaline running off his competitor. He could feel it. He could smell it too. Like a subtle hint of wildflowers immersed in the forest, he could detect the other's nervousness and grinned. Well naturally they all got nervous around him. But this one was also determined. He would put up a fight.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama! Sesshoumaru sama!"  
  
Sesshoumaru's lips sneered with annoyance. "Not now Jaken."  
  
Jaken paused a few yards in front of Sesshoumaru. He too had finally noticed the youkai's houki.  
  
"Gomen nasai Sesshoumaru sama, but it's an emergency. Kohaku kun, the former servant of that loathsome Naraku whom Sesshoumaru sama so graciously and magnificently used Tenseiga to resurrect is back, and he has Rin!"  
  
Those last words rung in his ears louder than the sudden crashing of trees as the youkai Sesshoumaru traced began to flee.  
  
Kuso. She always seemed to have the perfect timing. Gone only a day and she already run herself into trouble. His first reaction was a desire to protect her. He had grown so accustomed to it the past five years that it had become almost instinctual. But then he stopped himself. Why should he go rescue her? He had a fight to pick and had no desire to allow his prey to run.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to ignore the way Jaken's words still echoed in him mind, trying to concentrate on the movements of the youkai he'd tracked down. He tried to ignore the way he suddenly felt split, as though he was trapped between two immediate tasks. The girl didn't matter, he tried repeating to himself. She wanted to leave. She was asking for it as soon as she spoke of nonsense such as love.  
  
Sesshoumaru stuffed all thoughts of Rin into corner of his mind and focused on the moving youkai. He could still sense him. His houki had grown. In it, there was a sense of anger, a drive for revenge. But towards whom?  
  
Suddenly it snapped. Kohaku, a youkai hunter, the demon dashing as soon as Jaken mentioned his name.  
  
The youkai wanted Kohaku. For a moment Sesshoumaru felt a slight grim satisfaction. He had no desire to get in the way of the youkai's revenge. He could wait for his own fight. But with the realization came a brief flash of panic.  
  
Rin.  
  
  
  
Authors note: I'm hoping that will appease all you who were so patiently waiting for Sesshoumaru to appear. Yes, I'm delaying the battle since I'm not particularly good at describing them ^_^; But next chapter should have Sesshoumaru in abundance. Thanks for the patience all you who have kept reading, and thanks for the reviews. =) 


	7. confrontation

Disclaimer: Inu Yasha and all the characters in it are the sole creation of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Japanese notes once more (yes I know they are a hassle, but I like using Japanese =P Most of you who watch anime probably know all these terms already so my apologies)  
  
Anata - "you" but in this case its carries the connotation of "dear," and is a term wives call their husbands;  
  
chan - most of you know that its used for kids. I put a note because there are two Kohaku's in my story. The younger would be referred to with "chan" whereas the older youth would be addressed with "kun"  
  
Ane- casual term from older sister  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Kohaku kun?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Did you hear something? I almost thought it sounded like Jaken sama."  
  
Kohaku frowned. He released her and stood up again. "I heard something. Rather, feel something, though I'm not so sure it's Jaken."  
  
"So you feel it too." A voice came from the doorway. Rin turned around. Sango san stood looking out over the same expanse of trees Kohaku surveyed while Miroku sama stood close behind. "It was quiet for awhile, but now it must be getting closer."  
  
Rin had been so distracted she hadn't even noticed anything, but now that she sat and concentrated she could feel the faint houki approaching the village. No, make that an increasingly strong houki. Just how far away was it?  
  
"Anata*"  
  
"Yes I know Sango. I'll notify Kaede and we'll start setting up wards. Though at this rate I'm not sure we'll be fast enough." Miroku looked worried. "I'll at least block the house so Shippo and Kohaku chan* are safe." He disappeared from the doorway back into the confines of the small house.  
  
"Kohaku kun, we must run to the house. None of us are prepared to fight like this."  
  
Kohaku never took his eyes off the treetops. Rin could understand his concern. The youkai would fast approach them. She could feel it.  
  
"I'm not sure there's time. You go ahead. Take Rin with you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It might get here before Ane* can get back. Someone needs to divert it from destroying the town."  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru coolly walked towards the village, despite Jaken's squawking. He had no need to rush. Wrestling his protective urges towards Rin aside, he knew that the youkai would not escape him. Besides, if Kohaku had really developed his skill as a youkai hunter, then Rin had no need to get involved.  
  
"Kohaku, . . . " he thought to himself. Naraku had once wanted Sesshoumaru to kill the boy; the boy himself tried to face him as well, but Sesshoumaru could sense his death wish as well. Naturally he did the only logical thing. He used Tenseiga and brought him back to life. Sesshoumaru grinned; the satisfaction of remembering just how well he pissed off Naraku that time. Sesshoumaru answered to no one. Naraku seriously annoyed him trying to control him that last time. He thought it only fair to return the favor.  
  
But now that same boy was back and, annoyingly enough, he was in Sesshoumaru's way.  
  
Watch Kohaku fight the youkai and let the youkai have the privilege of dealing with Kohaku for him? Or should the reverse happen, Sesshoumaru would be deprived of his battle with the youkai he so carefully tracked down. Either way he was deprived of some sort of pleasure.  
  
Sesshoumaru mused for awhile before the answer became clear. To the victor come the spoils. He would let them eliminate each other. After all, if either let themselves get easily killed, then they were decidedly unqualified to face him. He would watch them fight. And whoever won, well. . . perhaps they might end up worth fighting.  
  
  
  
"But Kohaku kun, you don't have a weapon. What do you plan on doing?"  
  
"Running will suffice for now. If I can get him to chase me away from the village it will give everyone time to prepare. I'll just have to improvise until then."  
  
Rin grew worried. She was in awe of his bravery, the resolution and confidence in which he replied, but she could not help worrying over the dangerous situation he was so willing to run into.  
  
"Hurry Rin. It won't be long before it gets here." Sango reached for Rin's hand, but the toppling of trees in the distance grabbed her attention. "Damn, it's already here. Both of you run. We can't do much without weapons."  
  
"Weapons!" Rin jumped to her feet. Tetsusaiga was just inside the hut. "You can use Tetsusaiga!"  
  
"Fine. Ane, run, I'll use Tetsusaiga for now."  
  
Sango nodded and departed for their weapons further into the village. Rin scrambled inside the hut and nearly ran right into Miroku sama. Him and Kaede were prepared to set the wards and were just leaving the hut. Kaede held little Kohaku while Shippo trailed close behind.  
  
"Follow us Rin. We'll make sure you're safe."  
  
Rin shook her head. "Thanks Miroku sama, but I need to help Kohaku."  
  
Miroku didn't reply only answered with a surprised look before he and their small party departed for a safer distance.  
  
Kaede caught her eye. "I placed a few wards on the inside of the house. So if you come in here you should be ok. They aren't as strong as I wanted them to be, but it will be better than nothing. Be careful."  
  
Rin nodded. She rushed to pick up Tetsusaiga and then rushed outside to Kohaku.  
  
  
  
Kohaku stood firm, slightly nervous despite his brave front. He saw Rin coming with the sword, but he had no faith really in its ability to help him fight. He might as well fight with a stick, but he wouldn't tell Rin that.  
  
"Kohaku kun!" Rin waved the sword in hand, but a sudden gust threw them both back before she could reach him.  
  
Kohaku quickly scrambled to his feet. He noted Rin still on the floor, taken aback no doubt by its unexpectedness.  
  
His eyes searched the forest. It was here. The houki was so strong, he felt nauseated. If only he could see. . .  
  
"After picking up the wreckage of your last battle I'd expected to find some great warrior."  
  
Kohaku looked up into the trees. He was surprised. A female youkai, from the wild cat tribe he had just come back from fighting. Kohaku knew she hadn't been at the battle. No one there had a houki this strong.  
  
Green intelligence challenged him from feline eyes, while the dark hair piled loosely on top of her head complemented the wild look of rage that illuminated her features. She stared straight into Kohaku, at the empty handed, defensive pose he took, and laughed.  
  
"I'm disappointed. It would have been more honorable if my companions had been slain by a great fighter, but I guess I'll have to settle for you. Oh well," she grinned, "it simply makes it easier for me."  
  
Kohaku didn't take his eyes off her. She had no weapons, but by the look of her claws, she didn't need any. Her brown skirt was split up the sides, most likely to free her legs and allow her to gain her speed. Once Kohaku finished evaluating her, he looked back at her eyes.  
  
"What do you want here?"  
  
Cynical laughter rang through the trees. "Well I thought that was obvious." Her face grew serious, her eyes focused, narrowing in on the distance between them. She crouched low, ready to pounce; Kohaku braced himself, preparing for an attack, but in a second, she disappeared.  
  
Kohaku's eyes darted everywhere, trying to focus in on her location. He noted Rin on her feet doing the same, Tetsusaiga in hand.  
  
Whoosh.  
  
Kohaku was grabbed from behind, razor sharp nails scraping slightly across his skin as she locked his neck in her hold.  
  
He could feel her breath against his neck, her nails digging deeper as he flinched away. Small scarlet beads trickled their way slowly down his chest.  
  
"I came for my revenge."  
  
  
  
Gah! I know it took me forever to post and I apologize to those of you who still read this. Yes. . Midterms came, then papers, and dropping grades. -_- Plus I noticed the quality of my writing tends to degenerate rapidly when I rush things. So thanks to all of you who bear with my recent snail pace. Once again, I didn't write as much as I'd hoped, but I blame writers block. =P Anyone have any suggestions for the action scene? Hehe 


	8. decision

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, never have, never will, and I'm just a poor student so you wouldn't get anything if you did sue me =P ********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Kohaku swallowed heavily.  
  
"Where are your companions little one? I know you couldn't have slain them all alone."  
  
Kohaku was silent. She tightened her grip, the nails edging their way into his skin like pins. He grit his teeth, balling his fist against the encroaching pain.  
  
"Speak up. I can't quite hear you. Of course, I could always find ways of making you scream. . ."  
  
Kohaku heard a whizzing past his ears, and a sharp "thud;" the sound of something solid connecting with flesh. The youkai's grip tightened further on his neck, but she was no longer focusing on him. Kohaku glanced to his right to notice Rin standing tensely, with an unsheathed Tetsusaiga in her hand. The sheath was firmly gripped in the youkai's hand.  
  
"Let him go!"  
  
The youkai's grin bordered on a sneer.  
  
"Go home child. I don't want you."  
  
"I said let him go!" Rin hurled Tetsusaiga straight towards the female youkai. The blade spun, directed precisely at her, but the youkai spun Kohaku in front of her, the blade piercing deeply into his shoulder.  
  
Rin gasped. "Oh no! Kohaku, I'm. . . ."  
  
The youkai grinned with amusement. "You're aim is pretty good. Too bad . . . you were just a few inches off of doing some real damage." She tossed Kohaku to the ground and made her way slowly towards Rin. "Meddlesome girl. You've ruined my play toy. Now what am I do to?"  
  
Weaponless, Rin backed slowly. She knew she was in trouble.  
  
Kohaku, watched Rin slowly being backed into a corner and dragged himself up. Gripping the sword with his left hand, bracing himself against the ground with the other, he slid the dull blade out of his shoulder.  
  
"Ahh!" he couldn't help but yell from the pain, his blood beginning to flow more freely the looser the blade became.  
  
The youkai looked back at him with surprise, her amusement evident through the smile on her lips. "You can try, but I don't think it will be much of a fight in your current state."  
  
Kohaku, grasping the sword with his left hand, he brought himself fully to his feet. His right arm would be a little out of commission, but he had to do what he could to save Rin. She had just saved him from a tight situation. It was his turn to return the favor.  
  
"Your fight is with me."  
  
The youkai grinned. She spun, striking Rin hard against the cheek and sent her reeling back. "That's for interefering," she purred coolly before slowly turning to face Kohaku again.  
  
Rin scrambled to sit up and backed away, watching Kohaku and the youkai stare each other down. Kohaku raised the sword while the youkai kneeled into position.  
  
That position! She's not going to. . .  
  
The youkai disappeared.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!"  
  
A large boomerang appeared, slicing the air only a few feet in front of Kohaku. Kohaku didn't flinch, but the cat youkai appeared, jumping swiftly back to avoid Hiraikotsu's path.  
  
She shot Sango a deadly glare.  
  
In the blink of an eye, she had reached Sango. Right arm extended, her red glistening claws were held close to Sango's neck. But her eyes were on Kohaku.  
  
"It will only take one stroke. Come on. I dare you to move."  
  
Kohaku met her stare and threw Tetsusaiga straight at her.  
  
She didn't flinch, the sword falling short and striking the ground merely a hand's length in front of her. "Hmph. Can't even aim properly."  
  
She reached out with her left hand to grip the sword's handle but was immediately repelled by Tetsusaiga's barrier.  
  
Sango used that brief diversion to attack. Quickly, she swung Hiraikotsu, but the cat youkai swiftly ducked in time.  
  
Kohaku rushed forward, Sango tossed his weapon to him, and Kohaku motioned towards Rin. Sango nodded in understanding and quickly ran. She grabbed Rin by the hand, yanked her up and proceeded running deeper into the forest.  
  
  
  
The youkai rounded on Kohaku, sneering angrily at Sango's escape.  
  
"They can run now, but it's only a matter of time."  
  
Kohaku swung his chain, the cat backflipping out of the blade's range. Landing on her feet, she crouched down and quickly leapt forward, before Kohaku pushed her back with the swipe of his blade.  
  
Kohaku swung his chain once more, aiming at her chest. She leaped out of the chain's reach once more.  
  
Dammit! She's too fast!  
  
The youkai seemed to sense his frustration. She let Kohaku swing at her continuously, each time smoothly leaping clean way. Beads of perspiration began forming on his brow. She was toying with him and he knew it.  
  
Kohaku lowered his weapon and stared straight at her. She smirked. She had been tiring him out with her defense; she has yet to attack him.  
  
"What are you waiting for? I thought you wanted a fight!"  
  
She flashed her feline grin while circling him; watching him carefully. "I didn't know you were so eager to die."  
  
It seemed like merely seconds, but before his blade was even half raised, she caught his wrist with one hand, the other wrapped tightly around his throat, lifting him in the air.  
  
"Is this what you were so eager for? Are you satisfied now?" Kohaku struggled to breathe in her grip, but he showed no signs of struggling. He met her cold stare, his face impassive and blank. He was alone now. No Sango or Rin to interefere, but it didn't matter now. As long as they could get away . . . as long as the village went unscathed, it would be okay. The youkai had only come for him.  
  
The youkai grew annoyed with his expression. It was no fun to kill him if he was going to act so noble. Somehow she didn't think that torturing him would be too satisfying either. This was no revenge!  
  
"How brave," she spat, "so willing to die and not a trace of fear, while your companions go running like. . . " The youkai's gaze wondered to the forest, to the path where Sango and Rin had escaped. She looked at him and grinned ferally. "Your companions," she mused. "Perhaps you do not value your own life, but I'm positive you value theirs."  
  
She lowered Kohaku to the ground. Still holding his wrist, she quickly freed his neck only to drive her nails into his left thigh. A yell of pain escaped Kohaku. Teasingly, she slowly slid her nails out and pushed him to the floor.  
  
"That should slow you down." She grinned. "I think it's time to go play with your companions." And she sprinted off into the forest.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru caught Rin's scent. A brief flash of worry coursed through him and he wondered what she was doing out here in the forest.  
  
When Rin ran into view, he noted that the female youkai hunter was with him, while Kohaku was no where in sight. His nerves calmed.  
  
Kohaku must be fighting, but why are these two running? Hmph.  
  
But another scent caught his attention. The youkai he has tracked down. . . She was approaching.  
  
Soon enough, Sesshoumaru watched as she burst through the trees.  
  
"Hiraikotsu!" The youkai hunter threw her weapon, but the youkai dodged with ease. She rushed towards the hunter and struck out with her claws. The hunter flipped back and quickly struck back with her own weapon.  
  
Rin stood in the background watching wordlessly. She inched farther back as the hunter continued to battle the youkai. Sesshoumaru watched the emotions dance across her face; the myriad of anxiousness, worry, concern over the hunter, but yet no fear. She suddenly flinched when the hunter was struck from behind.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the fight. The youkai seemed to be getting impatient, like she was trying to kill the hunter quickly, but couldn't. Jumping high into the air, the hunger prepared to defend, but the youkai leaped straight over her, straight at Rin.  
  
"Rin! Run!"  
  
Sesshoumaru fought for control, fought the sudden urge to strike out at the cat youkai, knowing instinctually, that the youkai was too fast for Rin. She didn't have a chance.  
  
The youkai caught her, claws raking across her back; blood splattered to the grass and Rin staggered from the blow.  
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out of the shadows, let the light hit him and tried hard to unclench his teeth from his growing anger.  
  
Rin's eyes grew wide. He tried not to look at her, but she looked like she was about to faint. Slowly, blood streaming down her back, she staggered forward.  
  
What was she doing?  
  
The cat youkai sneered. She struck Rin hard against the back of the head, sending her flying forward. Still, Rin paid the youkai no attention. Struggling to her knees, Sesshoumaru could see how she struggled with the pain. The smell of her blood permeated the air, but eyes never faltering, she crawled her way towards him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
It was no more than a whisper. A tear trickled down her cheek, but her face suddenly lit up with the biggest smile.  
  
For just a moment, Sesshoumaru was reminded. . . It was just like the smile she gave him that first time. . . the day in the forest when she had tried to take care of him. The same smile that had unnerved him and yet now gratified him in the most unusual way.  
  
It was the smile that put him over the edge. Even now, while she faced danger, struggling with pain, all she did was smile at him.  
  
He would never understand her.  
  
But her affection stirred within him, that unwanted sentimentality he'd been trying to suppress since she left.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama. Yokatta.*" Her eyes closed and she fainted.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared coolly at the youkai, standing tensely behind Rin. Her long claws now soaked in blood.  
  
Kohaku or no, it was his turn now.  
  
Note: yokatta means thank goodness.  
  
Alright alright, I know that took me ages to get up. Sorry everyone who I've made impatient. I had no computer for two weeks _ Anyways, I'm pretty sure the next chapter will be the last though, and I've already started it. I figured I'll be ambitious and try to get it done by the end of this week.  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone and thanks for reading =) Happy New Year everyone! 


	9. Urgency

Disclaimer: All these characters are the creation of Rumiko Takahashi. So don't sue me.  
  
Notes: kurosu means "I'll kill you" Other than that, it looks like this will be the last chapter everyone. Yes yes, it will finally come to an end. ;_; Thank you everyone who've I've made wait for so long, and thanks for trudging through 9 chapters. Whew. Well, here goes everyone. Enjoy =)  
  
  
  
The youkai paced nervously, keeping her eye on Sesshoumaru, trying to read his intent. She knew he was stronger than her. She had sensed it earlier when she noticed him in the forest.  
  
Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to strike out at once; the heavy smell of Rin's blood on her claws was maddening.  
  
"kurosu*"  
  
Sango backed further away while the youkai tensed for a moment. Glaring, she kneeled down on the ground, positioning herself like a cat ready to leap.  
  
An unnatural anime cry silenced the forest. Sesshoumaru waited patiently, watching as the cat transformed. Dark hair began to bristle from her skin, her body elongating as her spine arched into that of a cat's. Her hands and feet stretched out into paws as she assumed her youkai form.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood unaffected. He looked down at the unconscious Rin. She still slept, bleeding heavily. For a moment, he was reminded of the small girl he had found slashed and torn by wolf youkai, the day she had died.  
  
She had been so helpless then . . . so helpless now, yet the youkai clearly marked her for her weakness. Sesshoumaru grew annoyed. Even he had his standards.  
  
His attention turned back to the youkai, now fully transformed into a cat. Her had thought her human form would be faster, but quickly measuring her by her looks, he noticed she was heavier, her fur protective, and her claws more fierce looking than before.  
  
  
  
Sango watched from a distance. Though she feared for Kohaku, wondering why the youkai had escaped him, she didn't dare try running away. She anxiously looked to Rin, wanting to help her, but also unwilling to cross the two youkai in order to reach her.  
  
Look for Kohaku or try to help Rin? How could she choose either with two youkai ready to fight right in front of her?  
  
Rin was closest. She could still be helped.  
  
Sango quietly made her way through the trees. She watched the two youkai carefully, making sure she was clear out of their way. She had seen Sesshoumaru fight before. She had no desire to cross him.  
  
The cat youkai lowered her body to the grass, before her hind legs pushed off, springing into the air she lunged right at Sesshoumaru.  
  
Swiftly, gracefully, as though gliding on air, he dodged her attack, his hand striking out and catching the flesh of her hind leg.  
  
The cat landed clumsily and she slid into the grass, her leg bleeding where Sesshoumaru struck her.  
  
The cat's fur bristled. She hissed loudly before jumping back at him. She turned quickly and leaped straight for him, but he quickly leapt into the air, swiftly coming straight at her, his claws deeply slashed her back. Wounded by the blow, she landed clumsily again, this time losing her footing entirely and crashing into the grass. She tried to recover quickly, springing back up to her feet and rounding on him. Until now, she had been trying to overwhelm him with her strength and size, but she quickly learned that this would not work. Lowering herself to all fours, she transformed back to her human form.  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't move. Sango's eyes darted between the two youkai and Rin. She was almost there. . . .  
  
The cat youkai kneeled down, in a blink of an eye, she dissappeared. Sesshoumaru grinned. He could still smell exactly where she was though he was amused to see that she could achieve a decent speed. He side stepped her when she tried to attack him from behind, she quickly rounded and struck out again and again, but he easily dodged each. His anger fading, he found her amusing. It had been awhile since he'd found someone with speed. The look of her frustration only pleased him more.  
  
Meanwhile, Sango could hardly see where they were. They moved so fast it was difficult to keep track of what was happening. She had finally reached Rin and quickly reached out to check her wound.  
  
The cut was deep. Sango feared that she had already lost too much blood and was frightened more so by the rate at which she continued to lose more. She checked Rin's pulse, her rapidly beating heart a disturbing contrast to the low pulse Rin seemed to be holding onto.  
  
She had to get help, quick.  
  
Picking up Rin, she tried to pick out the best route of escape. The two demons were still busily fighting. Perhaps she could sneak away.  
  
Sango held onto Rin as firmly as possible, horrified at the way the blood ran down her front. Making her way through the trees, she remained undisturbed. Once she had passed the fight, and thought it safe, she stepped out of the tree's shade towards the quickest path back to the village.  
  
A sudden rustling of trees behind her caught her attention. She turned to look, horrified that the cat youkai was aiming straight for them. With Rin in her arms, she was helpless, but suddenly, while the youkai was still in midair, a green whip shot out, striking the cat youkai and obliterating her. She turned to dust before their eyes.  
  
Sango stared wide eyed to see Sesshoumaru calmly standing yards away. He looked calmly at her, then gracefully turned and walked away.  
  
Sango, confused for a moment, quickly remembered the urgency at hand and hurried off to the village.  
  
With each second that passed, Rin was slowly slipping away.  
  
  
  
Authors notes: hrm, I had planned on ending it here, but I took a minor detour. That and I decided to be evil and prolong it further. Mwuahahaha! Ok, next chapter is DEFINITELY the last one. It's kinda nice to end it on an even 10 chapters anyways =) or so I think 0.o  
  
Thanks for the reviews everyone. =) Sorry if the fight scene was abbreviated or cheesy. They tend to be my weakness _ I'm trying I'm trying! 


	10. resolution

Disclaimer: these are not my original characters. I merely borrowed them for my own little fantasy. mwuahahaha. eh hem. Inu Yasha and all characters included are the sole property of the great creator herself, Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
some japanese notes: nee-san: big sister aho- jerk, dumbass, general derogatory term.  
  
  
  
He looked at the youkai hunter coolly, noting how her black suit was now darkened from the alarming tint of Rin's blood.  
  
She was slipping. By the smell of her blood she had to be nearing death; and for a moment that unnerved him. He had already used Tenseiga on her once. He didn't know if it could be used again. He had never tried it. And even if she did die, was he willing to try it again?  
  
For a brief moment, he wanted to take her himself, the old protective habits of his, he'd been trying to kick. But she was out of his hands now, he argued to himself. She was better off in the hands of those humans. They would take care of her. Or at least they'd try.  
  
It was no business of his what happened to her anymore. He had only come for a fight. His business here was done. It was time for him to go. He turned quickly and walked the other way.  
  
He had had his fight, he firmly reminded himself. He no longer needed to stick around.  
  
So why did he find himself resisting to turn around? The image of her smiling face came back to him.  
  
He felt an odd stirring inside. kuso! Disgusted by his own sense of sentimentality- a dangerous weakness in his book, he struck out hard, felling the closest tree. Regaining his composure, he straightened himself and continued forward.  
  
Away, he couldn't help remarking, from her.  
  
  
  
Sango laid Rin down on the cottage floor. Kohaku limped in behind her. She quickly grabbed anything to bandage her, pressing it to her back to try to stop the bleeding. The bandages soaked up the blood like a sponge. Sango grabbed more, holding up RIn so she could wrap the whole bandage around her body. She had to put pressure on it. It was the only way.  
  
Rin still hadn't stirred. Her black hair fell limply in her face, the dark contrast bringing out the paleness of her now chalky white skin. Sango began to panic. Her pulse was so faint. Finishing with the bandages, all she could do was keep her warm and wait.  
  
Kohaku sat in a corner tending his own leg. He looked at Sango gravely.  
  
"Do you think she's going to make it?"  
  
Sango looked down at the sleeping Rin. "I don't know. I can't do much else for her."  
  
Kohaku looked at the sleeping Rin. Despite the severity of her wounded state, there were traces of a smile on her lips. It puzzled him for a minute before he remembered who Sango had said saved them. Kohaku grabbed a long wooden stick. Slowly, he raised himself up. Sango looked up at him, alarmed.  
  
"Kohaku, you should'nt be putting pressure on that leg. Hey! Where are you going?!" Kohaku hobbled back out the door. It was a struggle, but not as badly as before.  
  
"I'm getting help."  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru, despite repeated reminders to himself that he should be moving, was quietly sitting beneath a tree. He had sent Jaken to find himself some food, enjoying the peace and freedom from his overzealous servant's questions. He had no desire to discuss anything. Did Jaken really expect him to say anything?  
  
Aho.  
  
The rustle of leaves and the growing din of Jaken's incessant rambling caught his attention. He would have passed it off as Jaken talking to himself again had he not caught the scent of a human alongside him.  
  
Kohaku.  
  
"What do you want?" Jaken quieted. Back turned to them, Sesshoumaru continued to stare at nothing.  
  
Kohaku took a deep breath, took one brave step forward, before speaking up.  
  
"Ano. . . it's about Rin."  
  
Kohaku waited for Sesshoumaru to reply, but received no response. Understanding it to be an ok, he continued.  
  
"You must know she is badly injured. Nee-san is trying to help her, but she's already lost a lot of blood. The wound is deep, . . we. . . we don't know if we can stop the bleeding in time."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned around, his stone face concealing his unease. He already knew this. He had seen what happened. The image of her bleeding self smiling was still strong in his mind.  
  
"I said what do you want."  
  
Kohaku looked up startled before lowering his eyes to the ground. "I. . . " he sighed, "I don't think she is going to make it." Silence. Not even Jaken interfered. "If that happens. . . I came to ask that you revive her."  
  
Sesshoumaru gave him an appraising look.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kohaku bit back his surprise. It was certainly not the question he expected.  
  
Why? Kohaku thought to himself. Why? Did he even have to ask that question.  
  
"Because she deserves to live!" Kohaku couldn't mask the slight edge of anger underlying those words. Kohaku composed himself. "Because she's never done anything that's made her deserve to die."  
  
hmph. Sesshoumaru turned around again. This boy obviously cared about her. It strangely annoyed him.  
  
Sesshoumaru gracely rose to his feet and pulled Tenseiga from his scabbard. He looked at Kohaku, that cool, penetrating stare no one could ever quite read.  
  
"I've already used Tenseiga on her once. I'm not sure if it would work a second time."  
  
"Oh." Kohaku's brows furrowed in what seemed surprised dismay.  
  
"I've never tried reviving a human twice before." Not a rejection, merely a cooly stated fact. Sesshoumaru turned his head. Kohaku was silent. Sesshoumaru paused a moment, waiting for him to respond. Finally impatient, he turned around.  
  
"Wait." Sesshoumaru looked back at Kohaku. Not a single emotion was displayed. "What if. . ." Kohaku grew hesitant, "what if you were. . . to try it. . . on me?" Kohaku looked him straight in the eye. Despite an obvious uncertainty, there was no fear there. Sesshoumaru realized how serious he was.  
  
Sesshoumaru grinned slightly. He really DIDNT know if it would work or not. But he knew that Tenseiga was a sword that could not kill.  
  
Kohaku didn't even see it coming. Before he could blink, the sword lashed out at him. The world faded into darkness.  
  
  
  
Slowly, carefully he peeked an eye open. He saw Jaken's green face peering at him curiously. Sesshoumaru stood calmly, seemingly disinterested, gazing in another direction. Kohaku slowly sat up. Disoriented, he slowly remembered what had happened.  
  
"It worked!" Kohaku got to his feet. "So will you help her now? It worked!" Sesshoumaru's cool stare dampened his enthusiasm, but a slight nod of his head and Kohaku felt enthusiastic once again.  
  
"One condition." Kohaku paused. "I have no desire to go into the village. If you need me, bring her into the forest. If not, you can keep her there. I'll be gone by morning."  
  
Kohaku's flinched with surprise.  
  
"Understood."  
  
Kohaku turned to leave. He walked slowly towards the trees but hesitated just beyond their reach. "You really intend on leaving her don't you?" It was more of a statement than a question, touching slightly upon a note of wonder (or was it disbelief?). Slightly angered by the thought, he waited for a reply. Not that he truly expected one. . .  
  
Without a word, Sesshoumaru walked away.  
  
  
  
Nearly an hour had passed. Kohaku sat by his sister silently, watching Rin for any sign of change. He rubbed his sister's shoulder gently. She hadn't moved from this spot since he'd left.  
  
Kaede sat by the fire mixing a poultice steadily. She had given up on trying to convince Sango to leave long enough to simply change out of her blood soaked clothes, let alone get some sleep.  
  
None of them would sleep tonight.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru waited. He felt no anxiousness. Only annoyance as Jaken pranced around running his mouth off on every possible outcome of the situation. He picked up a nice sized pebble, aimed, and bullseye! Jaken flopped down, slightly dazed, but primarily taken aback. Finally realizing his mistake, he promptly shut up.  
  
Sesshoumaru knew Jaken only reacted this way when he was worried. He could understand the worry, though he was confident that no matter what happened, she'd still end up alive in the end. Alive, . . only not with him.  
  
He hadn't realized how affectionate he'd grown for her until she left. As much as he'd denied it, as much as her humanity still disgusted him, . . . but did it?  
  
He remembered how he held her the day she was resurrected. He had been heady with the discovery of the extent of Tenseiga's power, delighted that it could revive someone so far into death. But he still vividly remembered. . . the tiny body that fit so easily in his arm. He had watched as the color returned to her cheeks, the flesh turned warm, fighting off the chill of death. And then she opened those big brown eyes and smiled at him, the same sincere smile that somehow wormed its way through him.  
  
He looked down at his sword and shook his head in disbelief, disgusted by the irony of the situation. His father had given him this sword to teach him. He could only imagine the way his father would laugh if he could see him now.  
  
Was this the lesson his father had wanted him to learn?  
  
He could never understand how his bastard half brother could give up his power after finally fully mastering the sword. He could never understand how he could stoop to become a full human when he had the chance to become a youkai.  
  
But now he thought he could. Inu Yasha had succeeded. All of his companions were still well and alive. He himself had run off with that priestess to her world, the same girl Sesshoumaru had often chided him for falling in love with. But Inu Yasha was content. He didn't need the power because he had found a greater satisfaction in protecting those that mattered.  
  
Never had Sesshoumaru felt there was someone he needed to protect. Never. . . until Rin.  
  
He had simply never realized it before.  
  
No. . .that wasn't right. . . . He had never let himself admit it before. He'd been blinded so long by his prejudice of humans that though he noted her as being an exception, he'd never allowed himself to see her beyond anything than a human.  
  
Just then, the light peaking on the horizon grew brighter. Enwrapped in his own mental struggles, he failed to notice the slowly brightening tint of morning light.  
  
He slowly rose to his feet, staring towards the direction of the village.  
  
He smirked before turning to walk back towards the forest.  
  
Looks like she was a better fighter than I gave her credit for, he thought, slightly disappointed.  
  
He had finally realized what his father had wanted to teach him. But now that he was ready to come to her rescue, she didn't need him. She had pulled out on her own or rather, with the help of her new human friends. They could protect her now.  
  
"Jaken."  
  
"Hai Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Jaken looked back towards the village with alarm.  
  
"Ha. . hai, Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
Sesshoumaru still had his pride. He would leave her here as he said he would.  
  
Acknowledging his affection was futile. She was still a human after all.  
  
He couldn't help but reflect on it with an inward sigh.  
  
Sesshoumaru was very familiar with disappointment, but he had never known it could spark pain. Is this what they called sadness?  
  
But why feel sad? She was in good hands now. No longer hurt by him, no longer in danger from all their unusual travels, she was free to settle down and find the security and happiness she deserved.  
  
No. . . it was better this way.  
  
He had learned that some things were always worth fighting for. He snuck one last look towards the direction of the village. While some things, no matter how much he wanted them, were better off left alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alright, before you get out the tomatoes, let me explain. trying to stay true to the characters, this is the ending I saw as most probable, considering it is Sesshoumaru. I tend to like sad endings (yes I'm twisted that way), but I also know that some of you are probably outraged by this point, particularly those hard core Rin/Sess advocates. Therefore, rest assured, there is going to be an alternative ending. So if you like the sad ending, cool, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. For those of you absolutely disappointed, or frankly livid, continue on to the next chapter, which will continue directly from this one.  
  
=)  
  
Just a note to those of you who decide to read both endings, which do you prefer? I've been debating that myself so any feedback is greatly welcome =)  
  
a last note- thanks for reading my first fan fic =) anyone interested in a sequel? 


	11. a new beginning alternative ending

Disclaimer: I didn't make these characters up, I'm just borrowing them for my own sick purposes. *eg*  
  
A/N: If for some reason you skipped CH 10 because I labeled this one alternative ending, go back and read it now because it's a continuation of it. =) I warn you all that in this one, Sesshoumaru is a bit ooc, but I tried my best to preserve his character. With that in mind. . enjoy.  
  
Textual note: "aishiteru"- I love you kuso- swear word, basically meaning, "shit"  
He watched her silently as she flicked back a piece of her thick black hair, sighing over the white flower held delicately in her hand. She had been musing over the flowers for some time now. He wondered what went through her mind as she gently ran her fingers over smooth petals.  
  
He half noted that the sword wasn't with her, though it had been the reason, he told himself, for coming back. That, and to get Jaken to shut up about the time Rin did this or Rin did that.  
  
He had the odd feeling his once so subservient companion was actually trying to annoy him this time.  
  
It had only been two weeks since he left. But watching her now, it was hard to believe she had been so close to death.  
  
He watched her closely, wondering how he had never noted her beauty. Her human beauty, his mind instinctively added. He had seen youkai women more striking, none ever interesting him of course, but there was a subtle beauty in the way her cheeks flushed every time she sighed, or the innocence that seemed to brighten her eyes when her wistful gaze betrayed that daydreaming state. She was always so expressive.  
  
She wasn't afraid of emotion.  
  
He had always regarded emotions as a weakness, but, for Rin, they were her strength.  
  
Perhaps that was the difference between humans and youkai. Youkai survived through power. Humans, to make up for their physical weakness, relied on some strength of emotion. For so long, he had mistaken it all as weakness. He had never desired to look long enough at humans to learn differently.  
  
His thoughts were pulled away by a certain glistening on her cheek. Tears?  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered, before dropping the flower to bury her face in her hands.  
She had slept for two days after the incident. Once she had awakened, her first impulse was to run out and search for him, but Kohaku had told her what had happened. He insisted that Sesshoumaru had left.  
  
She would have run out and wandered after him anyways had Kaede not forced her to rest until she was positive the wounds were completely healed. Her body had still been sore from bruises, but those slowly began to fade, and she recovered.  
  
Once she was able to walk around freely again, she felt listless. He had been the last thing she saw before she fainted, his image haunting her, making her ache inside even after she had completely healed.  
  
Recounting the episode in her head, she could hardly recall the pain of the blow. Seeing him step out of the shadows, she thought her heart would burst, believing, for one deluded moment of happiness, that he had come back for her.  
  
But he hadn't, she reflected. Why else would he have left?  
  
For days she had sat in the forest, playing with the flowers that reminded her so much of him, childishly day dreaming about him. It was once the day dreams ended that the emptiness returned. She still couldn't accept that he was gone.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama." She whispered to herself, why won't you come back for me? Aishiteru. . .  
  
She dropped the flower she had been twirling in her fingers to cover her face. Slowly, she loosed the building sobs that had constricted her throat from speaking her thoughts aloud.  
  
"Aishiteru," she whispered to the flowers, curling on the ground until her sobs melted into the stillness of quiet slumber  
The sun was sinking on the horizon, yet still no one had come for her. Not that he minded of course. He sat by her side, watching over her sleeping form, enjoying, for a moment, the simple past time of keeping her safe.  
  
He thought she had discovered him when she whispered his name, but her sobs told him it was only her reflections. He had left to avoid hurting her, yet here she was crying herself to sleep at his name.  
  
Her tears disturbed him. He had told himself that it was better this way, leaving her to live a normal life. But then why couldn't she see that?  
  
Deep down he knew the answer. She cried for the same reason that he returned.  
  
But she was strong. Time would pass, she would live her life, and this childish love would fade. . .  
  
Love? He paused. How did that word slip in there?  
  
He looked down at her sleeping face. A small tear still lingered on her cheek.  
  
For some reason he couldn't stand to see it there. His reached out, his forefinger gently wiping it away before unconsciously wandering astray to push back a rebellious black lock of her hair.  
  
Kuso, he muttered inwardly, his hand wandered, brushing against the part of her cheek still glistening slightly under the residue of tears.  
  
"It seems I'm your son after all, father."  
  
Surprised by his own lack of control, he got up and moved to a safer distance. Better to stop now, than to do something else he'll regret.  
Her vision blurred slightly as she opened her eyes. Silver melted into midnight blue and shadow. Only, it wasn't silver.  
  
She sat up, disoriented, forgetting for a moment where she was. Looking at the white flowers, slightly silver from the moonlight, she quickly remembered how she had gotten there and why.  
  
Sesshoumaru. . .  
  
For a moment she had thought he was with her, but quickly berated herself for such foolishness. It was just a dream.  
  
She wanted to sleep again, remembering how it had all felt so real. . .  
  
"It's about time you wake up."  
  
She jumped, startled by the unexpected voice, quickly turning her head to the silvery form behind her.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama!"  
  
Were her eyes deceiving her, or was this another dream? She hardly dared to believe he had come back for her.  
  
"Where's Tetsusaiga?" His words quickly extinguished her enthusiasm and dashed her foolishly raised hopes.  
  
Nothing had changed. It was still the same cold, confident, demanding voice he always used; the same ambiguous yet intimidating stare.  
  
It wasn't a dream. Only she wasn't the one he came back for.  
  
Choking back tears of disappointment, she struggled to speak.  
  
"It's in the village." She looked down, shielding her eyes from him. "In Kaede's hut."  
  
"Let's go."  
  
Rin stared at the ground, trying to regain control of herself. "Hai"  
  
She rose from her knees and slowly followed him towards the village. She looked at his back, his long silvery hair swinging gently from his movement. Would this be the last time they'd be together? After he had Tetsusaiga, there would be nothing left for him here.  
  
She tried to hold back her tears, but her body wouldn't listen, her vision increasingly blurred from mounting tears.  
  
Unable to see properly, she stumbled over a tree root bulging out of the ground, landing on her hands and knees as soft thud resounded through the air.  
  
Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to look.  
  
But she didn't get up. She stayed on her hands and knees, eyes to the floor, in attempt to hide the tears that began to fall.  
  
She hadn't meant to cry, but she had wanted to see him so badly; now that he was here, all it did was rip her up inside.  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
"Rin. . . "  
  
"It's ok, it doesn't hurt." She wiped her eyes with the back of her arm. "I'm fine."  
  
"Good." Focusing on her own emotional state, she missed the slight waver in his tone.  
  
Rin looked up to see he had already turned back around. He took a few steps forward, but when she failed to move, he paused. "Let's go Rin."  
  
Still turned away from her, she failed to notice it at first, but, slowly, he stretched his right hand out, palm outward, and fingers outstretched as though offering themselves to her.  
  
Rin looked at him in confusion.  
  
What could this possibly mean?  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
"Ha. . Hai Sesshoumaru sama."  
  
She slowly crawled up to her feet, wiping the tears from her eyes and carefully walking through the dark forest. She hesitated when she reached his hand.  
  
His eyes lowered to the floor, he refused to look at her, but his hand remained outstretched, waiting, it seemed, for hers.  
  
She stretched out one finger, but paused before taking his hand. Her heart was pounding. She had never been so afraid in her life. Taking a deep breath, she shyly placed her hand in his, touching him only so slightly.  
  
He closed his fingers around her hand, gently, but firm; his slightly chilled skin cooling the slight sting from her fall. He began to walk briskly, his grip on her hand never wavering.  
  
"Sesshoumaru sama?"  
  
What did this all mean? Why? Why was he doing this?  
  
"We can't leave Tetsusaiga here."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"We'll be leaving as soon as we collect Tetsusaiga. Unless. . ."  
  
"Unless what?"  
  
"Unless you want to stay here."  
  
There it was again. That superficially calm voice, bordering on the edge emotion.  
  
"No. I don't belong with humans."  
  
She hesitated. He had heard these words before; she had already spoken them. But would he listen to them this time, or rage like before?  
  
"I. . . I want to be with Sesshoumaru sama. . . Always."  
  
But he only squeezed her hand slightly.  
  
"Then let's go Rin."  
  
She looked up at him with a face strained with emotion. She thought she would sink under the now overwhelming barrage of emotions that seemed to have been set loose upon her already confused mind. For a moment she feared that this was the dream, but the slight pain from her fall testified otherwise.  
  
It was real.  
  
A smile blossomed from the sudden realization. She tightened her grip on his hand and beamed at his down-turned face.  
  
Hai, Sesshoumaru sama."  
Owari  
A/N: just so you know "owari" means the end.  
  
How was that everyone? Or should I still get out the umbrella to protect myself from the tomatoes? Hehe. This fic was more of how I visioned those two actually transitioning from a type of companion relationship to more of a romantic one. Think of this as a beginning =)  
  
Once again, thanks for reading my first fan fic. It's been fun. I apologize to those faithful readers that suffered my slow posting and thanks for the reviews. =D Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Some of you are still asking about the sequel. . . .it's actually been posted, or started really. Only the prologue is up. It's been slow in coming because I broke my wrist pretty soon after finishing this one. The sequel is titled Vicious Cycle. You can find it at At least it should be. If that doesn't work, just use the search =P 


End file.
